


Enamour me

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [25]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard tries and fails to pick up a biotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamour me

**Author's Note:**

> ENAMOR ME (SHENKO! :D) - Alenkoed (Prompt)

“So, Kaidan,” Shepard smooths out the stubborn wrinkle in her navy blue BDU to distract her while trying to keep her tongue from tripping across her teeth, “ _what_  are you doing here, in the observation deck?”

_No, that’s lame._

She clears her throat, tries again - “Come here often, Major?” She winks at herself, awkward crooked smile spread across her nervous lips while a hand grips her cocked hip casually.

_No, that’s not right, you’re trying too hard._

She takes in a deep breath, leans forward with her hands flat across the countertop of her bathroom sink, she narrows her eyes and tries one last for sure line he won’t be able to resist. 

“ _This one_  would like to  _enkindle_  you.”

The soft deep chuckle surprises her as the bathroom door slides open, the object of her affection leans against the door frame and crosses his arms. Shepard tries to keep her blush to stay under control but Kaidan’s smile convinces her otherwise. 

“Personally, my favourite is  _Are you a biotic? Because I can’t resist your pull._ ”

Shepard blinks as Kaidan reaches out for her and pulls her into his arms, lips brushing against hers for a moment. 

“Well,” she murmurs softly, “I had that one lined up next.”


End file.
